dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Element Boosters
An Element Booster is a device that gives a suit of armor to a dinosaur, although the D-Team and Alpha Gang are the only ones who actually call them by the name "Element Boosters"; for convenience, it is the generic term on this Wiki. DinoTector Armor The Element Boosters were created by Dr. Z in There's No Place Like Rome, using the information gathered from a piece of the Spectral Armor left behind by Torvosaurus at the beginning of the arc, and after going through a prototype or two. They are small devices that look like dinosaur heads and are connected to the inside of an extended Dino Bracer (Dino Holder v.2) or a spring-down tray on the bottom of an Alpha Scanner to activate, generating a suit of Element-themed DinoTector Armor on the dinosaur summoned by the same device. Each suit of DinoTector Armor is a unique arrangement of lightly covering metal-crystal blended plates, varying in color and design based on the Element it was designed for. Also, Ultimate Moves can only be used when Element Boosters have been activated. Owing to the Boosters' shapes, it's possible they are only compatible with the six main dinosaurs, though they are never tested for others. This form of armor is "anchored" onto the dinosaur by three (in Tank's case, just two) small spheres the color of the dinosaur's Element that are in the armor on the dinosaur's forehead and either their shoulders, sides, or hips (or Tank's tail club). Going along with Mesozoic Meltdown's more "minimal" focus on dinosaurs, the transformation cutscenes for each suit of armor are shown in full exactly once in the entire series, in their debut episodes, everything later cutting immediately to the final pose, sometimes after the headgear appears in the same shot. Amazing Treasure Race shows a mashup of clips from the D-Team's three sequences as they armor up together, the only time any part before the headgear appearing is repeated onscreen. The armor's name is a combination of "Dinosaur" and "Protector". The TCG spells it with a lowercase "t" as "Dinotector". In the arcade game, special DinoTector Dinosaur cards have two different barcodes, white and orange. The white barcode scans in the dinosaur as normal, and an unarmored version fights, filling up a bar along the bottom every time they win or tie. The armor meter bar generally charges in 5-6 wins or ties, ties likely giving slightly less progress than wins. The bar charges even if an attack is stopped by Dino Stuffer or the like and causes no damage. Extra damage dealt by Assist or After-effect Moves etc. doesn't charge the bar any further. When the bar fills, the player is given a prompt with 20 seconds to swipe the orange barcode, which will apply the dinosaur's armor. If the meter is charged by the win/tie that defeats the first dinosaur in a 2v2 match, the armor prompt will appear after the second dinosaur enters the fight. In the TCG, Dinotector Armor dinosaurs are Special Dinosaurs requiring a specific Character card to allow each named main dino in one's deck, and the armored forms can only be Dino Slashed by being placed on top of a small form of the same dinosaur that has the On ability. Triceratops armor.jpg|Chomp's DinoTector Armor Carnotaurus armor.jpg|Ace's DinoTector Armor Parasaurolophus armor.jpg|Paris's DinoTector Armor Tyrannosaurus armor.jpg|Terry's DinoTector Armor Spinosaurus armor.jpg|Spiny's DinoTector Armor Saichania armor.jpg|Tank's DinoTector Armor Triceratops armor card.gif|Chomp's DinoTector Armor arcade card (2 barcodes) DinoTector prototypes.png|Dr. Z's rejected Element Booster/DinoTector prototypes Spectral Armor )]] Spectral Armor (Jark Armor) is used by the Spectral Space Pirates (likely invented by Seth) and is activated by placing a grayscale version of the dinosaur card on their unnamed Dino Holder devices. Its appearance is purple armor with hexagon patterns and pentagon-shaped "scales", with glowing pink crystal spikes and flowing red and yellow "veins". All Spectral Armor has a similar aesthetic but varies in shape, size, and arrangement for the Element and approximate body style of each dinosaur, as well as individual details. This form of armor is "anchored" onto the dinosaur by three small, flat crystals bearing the Space Pirate's mark. These appear on the dinosaur's forehead and shoulders/sides even when their armor isn't equipped, to show them as Space Pirate dinosaurs. Not only do they facilitate the addition of Spectral Armor, they also seem to control the dinosaur's mind (as seen with Genie). In the anime, a dinosaur with Spectral Armor will have a card where the typical gray of a Dinosaur Card is replaced with a dark purple. Placing this on the Space Pirate's Dino Holders will drain the card's color and summon the dinosaur. Using the grayscale card then adds the armor (as explained above). Seth later created a new kind of Spectral Armor, but it was too powerful for any regular dinosaur, so he altered Gigas, Armatus, and Maximus to withstand using it, who each have a unique armor design that correlates to its built-in Move Card. Brontikens's Spectral Armor also correlates to its built-in Move. These cards feature the dinosaurs wearing their armor in the image and will immediately summon the dinosaur with armor. These dinosaurs are not seen without their armor during the series (aside from chibi Brontikens, who already shows the Space Pirate marks). This powerful Spectral Armor is the only type appearing in the arcade game. Special Spectral Armor Dinosaur cards work like DinoTector Dinosaurs with white and purple barcodes, fighting without armor to fill a bar, then swiping the purple barcode to apply the armor. When facing them as special arcade mode bosses, they start with their armor-charge bar about halfway full. A translated official arcade strategy page claims that dinosaurs wearing Spectral Armor aren't treated as having an Element for defensive purposes, meaning that Super Moves of the stronger Element don't cause increased damage like they normally would. In the TCG, most Spectral Armor dinosaurs are regular Dinosaurs, but the main dinosaurs are Special Dinosaurs. In either case, the armored forms can only be Dino Slashed by being placed on top of an unarmored version of any variant of the same dinosaur. The regular Spectral Armor dinosaurs use the ability Armor (most of the time), while the main dinosaurs have unarmored forms with Slash. Several Spectral Armor dinosaurs are original to the TCG. Gigas.JPG|Gigas's Spectral Armor Armatus.JPG|Armatus's Spectral Armor Maximus.JPG|Maximus's Spectral Armor Bronto.JPG|Bronto's Spectral Armor Gigas armor.gif|Gigas's Spectral Armor arcade card (2 barcodes) Lanzhousaurus (Spectral Armor) card.jpg|Spectral Armor Dinosaur card (Lanzhousaurus) Shunosaurus (Spectral) card.jpg|Grayscale Spectral Armor application card (Shunosaurus) Gigas card anime.jpg|Spectral Armor Gigas Dinosaur card Diceratops (Spectral Armor) 3.jpg|Diceratops's (generic Lightning) Spectral Armor Afrovenator (Spectral Armor) 2.jpg|Afrovenator's (generic Wind) Spectral Armor Shantungosaurus (Spectral Armor) detail.jpg|Shantungosaurus's (generic Grass) Spectral Armor Rajasaurus (Spectral Armor) detail.jpg|Rajasaurus's (generic Fire) Spectral Armor Shunosaurus (Spectral Armor) detail.jpg|Shunosaurus's (generic sauropod Water) Spectral Armor Isisaurus (Spectral Armor) 2.jpg|Genie's unique Spectral Armor Baryonyx (Spectral Armor) 2.jpg|Baryonyx's (generic spinosaur Water) Spectral Armor Edmontonia (Spectral Armor) 2.jpg|Edmontonia's (generic ankylosaur Earth) Spectral Armor Tuojiangosaurus (Spectral Armor) 2.jpg|Tuojiangosaurus's (generic stegosaur Earth) Spectral Armor Dinosaur-king-arcade-tips-2062660585.jpg|Translated arcade strategy page. Section 3 claims Spectral Armor-wearing dinosaurs belong to no element. Omega Armor Omega Armor (also called Spectral Armor Ω) is worn by Goma's Eocarcharia. It looks like metal bones and is yellow in color. It is only seen in the arcade game. This form of armor is "anchored" onto Eocarcharia the same way Spectral Armor is, as it is really a special form of Spectral Armor. Its arcade card also works the same way as other armored dinosaurs. Eocarcharia armor.jpg|Eocarcharia's Omega Armor Ultimate Moves Ultimate Moves are a generic name for any kind of Move Card that can only be used by a dinosaur equipped with Element Boosters, though only the D-Team and Alpha Gang's include the word "Ultimate" in their names. In the arcade, they function as built-in Moves for Armored Dinosaurs that don't count towards the 3-Move Card maximum; they are generally powerful enough to defeat even a full health dinosaur in one hit. A bar along the bottom of the game screen incrementally fills each time you damage your opponent, and armor is applied when the bar is full (as explained above); the Ultimate Move is used in the next round you win (however long it takes), and the bar then empties to "recharge" the Move again (seemingly much faster now), the armor remaining for the duration of the battle. In the anime, only the D-Team and Alpha Gang Ultimate Moves have cards, while for the Space Pirates they are simply a function of the armor triggered directly from their hexagon summoners. The TCG only initially included the D-Team and Alpha Gang's Ultimate Moves, and treats them as basic Super Moves that give a higher Power boost if a Dinotector dinosaur uses it; the Space Pirates' Ultimate Moves are included later as basic Super Moves, but the cards' effects are unreadable on the only known images (and in Thai). There are also six other TCG-only Super Moves with "Ultimate" in their names from a far earlier wave that can only be used by level 6 Dinosaurs. The D-Team and Alpha Gang's Ultimate Moves are Ultimate Thunder, Ultimate Wind, Ultimate Leaf, Ultimate Fire, Ultimate Water, and Ultimate Earth. The Space Pirate's Ultimate Moves are Spectral Lancer, Spectral Stinger, Spectral Punisher, Spectral Destroy, and Omega Phoenix. Ultimate Thunder (Chomp) 12.jpg|Chomp using Ultimate Thunder Ultimate Wind (Ace) 12.jpg|Ace using Ultimate Wind Ultimate Leaf (Paris) 12.jpg|Paris using Ultimate Leaf Ultimate Fire running.png|Terry using Ultimate Fire Ultimate Water (Spiny) 12.jpg|Spiny using Ultimate Water Ultimate Earth (Tank) 08.jpg|Tank using Ultimate Earth Spectral Lancer (Gigas) 13.jpg|Gigas using Spectral Lancer Spectral Stinger (Armatus) 05.jpg|Armatus using Spectral Stinger Spectral Punisher (Maximus) 06.jpg|Maximus using Spectral Punisher Spectral Destroy (Apatosaurus) 10.jpg|Brontikens using Spectral Destroy Omega Armor Ultimate Move.png|Eocarcharia using Omega Phoenix Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:D-Team Category:Alpha Gang Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:TCG